


day in the life

by Jessiuss



Series: Star Trek: short [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Short, Texting, day-to-day on a starship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiuss/pseuds/Jessiuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble to practice writing characters.Now part of a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hacking for dummies

A: hey is this checov?

Check: yes?? vvho is this?

A: yay hi lol.  
A: its hikaru :)

Check: !!!! Hi sulu!! Howd you get my number?

A: ehhehehe i was going to ask u but i was runnin late, but i asked uhura

Check: ohhh ok :)

A: yea. So hows the enterprise without me?

Check: :(

A: is the new guy that bad?

Check: shes not that bad, but...

A: ? but....

Check: she... Disrups the group, i think. Also she wont stop hittig on me  
Check: its kinda funny tho sometimes.  
Check: shes pretty talented tho. She deservers the position.

A: :0 hope she wont be too missed when i come back

Check: i dont think itll be a problem :)

A: :)

**-lol-**

A:??

Check: vvhat is that

〔0う0〕: hey boys!

Check: vvho the fuck are u

A: what is that

〔0う0〕: lol who else do u think could hack into personal chats :)

Check: >:(

A: what is your username?

〔0う0〕: its a face

Check >>:(

〔0う0〕: holy shit checov two pairs of angry eyebrows??

A: i sense three....

Check: D: <<<

Vilk: i dont appreciate that, jim.

〔0う0〕: |(￣3￣)|

〔0う0〕: ilyyyyy plz 4gve mee

Vilk: :,|

〔0う0〕: Σ（・□・；）  
〔0う0〕: that was the most emotional thing uve ever said to me.  
〔0う0〕: and it wasnt even a word.

Check: wait howd spock get in here???

A: :/

Vilk: i am also quite skilled at hacking

〔0う0〕: ok but why vilk???

Vilk: idk

A: where are you getting these weird emotecons, 〔0う0〕?

〔0う0〕: the jap keyboard on my smartphone has a whore section of them  
〔0う0〕: whooops whole

Check: lol

A: ＼(^o^)／ your right! Wow

Check: uh i gotta go its almost my shit  
Check: SHIFT GOSH

A: omg

Check: shush

**-lol bie-**

Vilk: i will leave you aswell.

A: bie

Check: ttyl kay hikaru?

A: of course!

A: bie


	2. :,|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short convo, sorry i swear it gets longer.

Vilk: Jim do not change my username on my padd. I talk to important people thru here.

  

Jim: whatevvver it would have been so funny

 

Vilk: :|

 

Jim: :D

 

Vilk: :|

 

Jim: so what IS with vilk??

 

Vilk: I just had to change my username quickly and that is what came to mind.

 

Jim: ohh ok

Jim: so are we on for chess?

Jim: or are u gonna hang out with ensign fran? ;) ;)

 

Vilk: I do not understand the crews fascination with my personal matters. But yes, I will have to miss chess today.

 

Jim: nah its fine man. Go hang w/ fran. You should tell me how it went tho!!!

 

Vilk: And why would I do that?

 

Jim: bc the rumors wont be as bad if i can tell at least some of the truth :)

 

Vilk: I will take that into consideration.

 

Jim: :)

 

Vilk: I must go.

 

Jim: have fuuuuuunnn!!


	3. Everyone Works Third Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) told u there'd be more 
> 
> also none of these are bettad so sorry for spelling/grammar crap.

Spock locked his padd and set it down. He would not need it to meet ensign Fran. He walked to the mirror in his bathroom and smoothed his hair down. A nervous habit, but he was not nervous. He walked calmly out of the bathroom and slid on his boots. Spock exited his quarters and made his way to Frans room. As he walked other crewpersons waved and greeted him. He greeted back, as years on the ship has taught him humans get offended when you aren't polite to their standards. As he paused at the door to Frans room, he wondered what she wanted him for. To the sadness of the crew, it was not in any way a date, or similar meeting-

 

Ensign Fran was standing at the doorway, dressed in her science blues, but with her long hair down and straightened. She smiled.

 

"Hello Mr. Spock! " she stepped out of the doorway and gestured for him to come in. Spock walked in with Fran following. He wondered yet again what the ensign wanted.

 

"So I hope I haven't disturbed your day too much, Mr. Spock. But I want your opinion on my cooking. " Fran pushed her bangs back. Spock was surprised, but did not show it.

 

"I would be happy to sample your cooking, but why have you asked me?"

 

Ensign Fran laughed. " I'm temporality being transferred off to cook for a diplomatic meeting, and I want to have a Vulcans opinion. Altho I think I did pretty good!" At that she opened a closet door and pulled out a cart of covered dishes. Spock had to admit they smelled good, if nothing else.

 

"I see. A very logical course of action, Ms. Fran. "

 

"Call me Taylor, if you'd like. " She pulled the cart to some chairs and sat. " Seat?" Spock nods and sits. "Ok, so this first one is just soup. No meat in it. It has ..... Broccoli and carrots and some yyeg, which is like celery but better. And some noodles. I think its pretty good," Taylor spoons some soup into a small bowl and hands Spock some silverware. "Its hot"

 

"It looks palatable." Spock makes an attempt to provide feedback useful to Taylor. He gets a spoonful and eats.

 

"Mm. It is acceptable." Spock gets another spoonful.

 

" Really? That's great!! " Taylor said. "It's not too salty?"

 

"No, it is of adequate flavor. "

 

"Well I'm glad you like it!" Spock nodded, and put his spoon down. Taylor smiled at him and took his bowl away. "This next one is.." She lifted up the cover, revealing a Vulcan dish. "Aaa.. I can't pronounce it! " she meekly said "but its Vulcan and kinda good." She served some to Spock "At least to me."

 

"I recognize this as tsa'cri, a common but nutritious mid-meal coarse" Spock took some. " It is usually served with some kind of soup... Which you have. You have oviously done some research. " Spock ate it. "It can also be served alone."

 

"Oh that's great! Is it... acceptable?" Taylor nervously asked.

 

"Yes."Spock stated, finishing off the small serving. Taylor sighed in relief.

 

"Thats good. " A timer went off in the other room. Taylor gasped and stood up. "That's the cake!!" She quickly walked to the timer, going out of Spock's line of sight. "Oh it's almost third shift! Do you work?"

 

"Indeed." Spock got up. "I am gratified that you consulted me with this matter." He listened to Taylor cooking. He entered the kitchen area where Fran was trying to balance a cake in her mitted hands and get a plate out at the same time. "Do you need assistance?" She looked up.

 

"Yes please. Can you get the plate-the one with blue swirlies, yea that one, set it over here. " As she was talking, Spock got the plate and sat it on the counter near her. Taylor expertly flipped the cake out of the pan and onto the plate. She opened a drawer and got out an arrange of tools that Spock recognized.They were cake decorating supplies.  "Thanks!"

 

"It was no issue." Spock said. "Do you have third shift as well, Ensign?" She nodded.

 

"Yea and I still have to get ready." She paused her efforts and wiped off her hands. Spock nodded and walked to the door. Fran waved at him. The door opened as Spock triggered its proximity sensors and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more texting.

Jim: its almost 3d u coming?

Vilk: yes.

**Vilk - > Spock**

Spock: I'm coming

Jim: icu :)

Jim was beaming as he waved his hand. He sprinted to Spock. They fell in step together.

"So, how was your date???" Jim teased. They got in the elevator alone.

 

"On this 'date' I have been productive. " Spock said seriously.  Jim smiled. "Bridge."

"Thats good. What did you do?"

 

"Ensign Fran asked me to sample some dishes she is going to be preparing for a diplomatic convention. She wanted my opinion. " Spock said, hopefully dispelling any rumors that were forming.

 

"Oh cool. No gossip worthy things then?" Jim looked hopeful.

"Negative. "

 

"Aw." Jim slumped a little in mock disappointment.

 

The elevator door slid open revealing the bridge. It was third shift so not many of the senior staff were on duty. Nevertheless, Checkov and Uhura were manning their stations.

"Captain on the bridge!" Checkov called out cheerfully. The others greeted him.

 

"Well helmsman, where are we?" The Captain sat in his chair and looked at the viewscreen.

 

"We are at coordinates 15356.45 by 45638.93,  Captain. On course for the hee-lka system. 


End file.
